I CAN'T BE YOURS
by jinwonie dawson alberch
Summary: Maaf karena aku tak akan pernah bisa menjadi milikmu, tapi yakinlah bahwa dia juga bukan milikku jadi kau bisa memilikinya meski kau tak memilikiku. Maafkan keegoisanku tapi aku tak ingin menyakiti kalian, jadi biarkanlah aku yang sakit disini. CheolSoo, JiHan, JeongCheol, JiCheol. Seventeen
1. Chapter 1

I CAN'T BE YOURS

Cast : CheolSoo, JiHan, JeongCheol, JiCheol, All seventeen member

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rated : T

Summary : Maaf karena aku tak akan pernah bisa menjadi milikmu, tapi yakinlah bahwa dia juga bukan milikku jadi kau bisa memilikinya meski kau tak memilikiku. Maafkan keegoisanku tapi aku tak ingin menyakiti kalian, jadi biarkanlah aku yang sakit disini.

.

* * *

.

ADORE U Era

"Hey Hong Jisoo, Yeon Jeonghan! Jangan terlalu memperlihatkan kemesraan kalian di depan publik." Jihoon rasanya sudah sangat lelah memperingatkan kedua temannya tentang pamer kemesraan yang selalu mereka umbar.

"Kau ini sirik saja Jihoon-ah, makanya kau cepat ungakapkan perasaanmu pada Seungcheol." Jihoon yang sebelumnya sudah merasa kesal dengan kemesraan mereka menjadi semakin kesal lagi karena perkataan Jeonghan. 'Apanya yang malaikat, perkataannya saja kejam' batin Jihoon.

"Jeonghan benar Ji." Tambah Jisoo.

"Bukannya aku tidak berani, tapi aku tau benar Seungcheol belum bisa move on dari Doyoon." Jelas Jihoon dengan wajah murung mengingat bahwa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Ah sudahlah. Jis, kau mau kan menemaniku membeli ice cream? Aku tiba-tiba ingin makan ice cream." Jisoo hanya menganggukkan kepala sembari tersenyum melihat Jeonghan yang semakin bergelayut manja dilengannya.

Beginilah keseharian mereka. Mereka sudah memutuskan berpacaran semenjak sebulan setelah Jeonghan masuk ke Pledis. Dan semenjak itu pula para member seventeen selalu disuguhi moment-moment romantis mereka berdua. Dimana ada Jisoo disana pasti ada Jeonghan dengan tangan yang bergelayut manja pada lengan Jisoo.

Para member pun memaklumi hal tersebut. Mereka sudah tau bahwa Jisoo sangat mencintai Jeonghan begitupun dengan Jeonghan. Intinya mereka saling mencintai dan membutuhkan satu sama lain. Setidaknya sebelum bencana datang menimpa hubungan mereka berdua.

.

"Aku melihat semuanya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Jeonghan-ssi." Kata-kata manis dan lembut yang biasanya terucap dari bibir pria tampan kelahiran LA kepada kekasihnya itu kini tiada lagi, digantikan oleh bentakan dan teriakan kasar.

"Kau salah paham Jis, ak-"

"Kau pikir aku buta? Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas Seungcheol mencium dirimu dan kau menerimanya begitu saja, bahkan aku melihatmu tersenyum." Bahkan si gentleman memotong ucapan malaikatnya. Runtuh sudah kepercayaan Jisoo pada Jeonghan. Awalnya Jisoo tau bahwa kedekatan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol hanya tuntutan fanservice, tapi kali ini Jisoo tak bisa berkompromi lagi saat ia melihat sendiri Seungcheol dan Jeonghan berciuman di dorm yang artinya hal itu bukanlah fanservice.

"Ya Hong, baiklah aku mengakuinya. Aku lelah pada sikap cuekmu selama ini, kau selalu saja sibuk di studio dan melupakan aku. Aku juga butuh perhatian Jis, dan Seungcheol datang memberikan itu semua." Tumpah sudah air mata Jeonghan, ia lelah bersembunyi. Disatu sisi ia masih mencintai Jisoo, tapi disisi lain ia membutuhkan Seungcheol.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kita akhiri semuanya sampai disini saja." Kalimat inilah yang paling ditakutkan keduanya, tapi akhirnya kalimat ini pun harus terucap dari bibir salah satu dari mereka.

Jisoo berjalan meninggalkan Jeonghan sendirian tanpa memberi Jeonghan waktu untuk membalas perkataanya. Sedangkan Jeonghan, ia hanya bisa terisak sendirian menatap kepergian Jisoo. Salahkah Jeonghan jika ia terlalu egois ingin memeliki keduanya?

.

* * *

.

MANSAE Era

"Kau kini merasakan bagaimana sakitnya aku dulu melihatnya begitu saat bersama Doyoon?" Jihoon menepuk pelan pundak Jisoo yang terlihat sakit ketika melihat pasangan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan.

"Apa maksudmu Jihoon-ah?" Seberapa besar pun kau mengelak, hal itu tetap saja terlihat jelas Jisoo. Terlihat sekali bahwa kau menatap pasangan itu dengan tatapan cemburu.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat selera Seungcheol itu sama sekali bukan diriku. Entah saat bersama Doyoon maupun bersama dengan Jeonghan tetap saja terlihat serasi." Berbeda dengan pria LA disebelahnya, Lee Jihoon atau yang biasa dipanggil Woozi ini memasang senyum manisnya meski hatinya sangat terluka.

"Aku muak disini Jihoon-ah. Aku pergi dulu." Jisoo pergi dan meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih menatap pasangan JeongCheol.

.

Terlihat Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang terus bergandengan tangan semenjak mereka pulang dari acara musik. Mereka terus bergandengan tanpa memperdulikan dua orang yang menatap sendu kearah mereka. Ya, Hong Jisoo dan Lee Jihon lah pelakunya, sedangkan member lain hanya bisa menatap iba mereka.

Awalnya member lain sangat kaget saat Seungcheol dan Jeonghan mengumumkan hubungan mereka karena mereka bahkan tidak tahu kalau Jeonghan sudah putus dengan Jisoo. Yang mereka tau Jeonghan sangat mencintai Jisoo, tapi kenapa kini malah dia meninggalkan Jisoo demi Seungcheol. Tapi member lain tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ini adalah masalah pribadi Jeonghan dan Jisoo. Mereka juga tidak berhak melarang Seungcheol dan Jeonghan berpacaran.

.

"Dasar Seungcheol hyung mesum! Jangan berbuat macam-macam dong dengan Jeonghan hyung disini, kasihan kan chan masih dibawah umur." Pagi-pagi dorm sudah dikejutkan oleh suara cempreng Seokmin yang kaget melihat perbuatan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan di dapur.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Soonyoung pada ketiga tersangka yaitu Seungcheol, Jeonghan dan Seokmin setelah semua member berkumpul di dapur. Terima kasih pada teriakan cempreng Seokmin yang membuat semua member berhasil bangun pagi.

"Ini masak tadi aku melihat Seungcheol hyung yang mau memakan Jeonghan hyung." Adu DK pada sang kekasih, Kwon Soonyoung.

"Eh? Seungcheol hyung kanibal?" Chen yang mendengarnya menjadi bertampang ketakutan. Semuanya hanya menatap Seokmin jengkel.

"Ya Lee Seokmin! Tidak ada jatah untukmu sebulan penuh."

"Andwae Soonyoungie!" Seokmin pun menangis sambil berlutut meminta maaf dikaki Soonyoung.

Mari kita lupakan pasangan aneh tadi dan beralih seorang pemuda yang memegang dada sebelah kirinya yang entah mengapa terasa sangat sakit. Pemuda tadi terus meringis kesakitan dan mencoba untuk tetap sadar. Member lain tidak menyadari hal tersebut karena sibuk menertawakan pasangan SoonSeok.

Jisoo nama pemuda yang kesakitan tadi berlari dari dapur kerah kamarnya agar tidak pingsan di depan member yang lain. Jeonghan yang menyadari gelagat aneh dari Jisoo yang tiba-tiba berlari keluar dapur mencoba mengikutinya tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Seungcheol.

"Biar aku saja, emosinya mungkin sedang tinggi." Akhirnya Seungcheol pun mengikuti Jisoo ke dalam kamar.

"Jis, kau kenapa?" Seungcheol terlihat panik melihat Jisoo berurai dengan air mata. Seungcheol pikir apakah selama ini ia dan Jeonghan telah menyakiti Jisoo begitu dalam. Tak sadarkah kau tuan Choi bahwa pikiranmu benar. Jisoo sangat tersakiti begitu pula dengan Jihoon yang bertahun-tahun menunggumu.

"Jangan mendekat! Aku membencimu dengan seluruh hidupku Choi Seungcheol! Kenapa kau harus datang dan merusak hubungan kami?" Marah Jisoo pada Seungcheol masih dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

Seungcheol tahu Jisoo sangat rapuh, sahabatnya amat sangat rapuh. Itulah sebabnya Seungcheol selalu bersama Jisoo dan melindunginya dulu saat mereka masih menjadi trainee, saat Jeonghan belum masuk di kehidupan mereka.

"Jis, maafkan aku." Ucap Seungcheol sambil memeluk Jisoo dengan tiba-tiba. Jisoo sontak kaget dan memberontak dalam pelukan Seungcheol. Tapi apa daya tubuhnya sedang sakit jadi ia kalah kuat dengan Seungcheol, saat ia sehatpun ia kalah kuat dari Seungcheol.

"Lepas brengsek! Aku membencimmmpht-" Seungcheol yang geram akhirnya mencium Jisoo dan melumat bibirnya dengan ganas. Jisoo kaget dan mendorong Seungcheol menjauh tapi Seungcheol malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya hingga Jisoo pun pingsan menahan sakit di hati dan kepalanya. Seungcheol yang melihat Jisoo pingsan dengan wajah pucat ditengah ciuman mereka pun menjadi panik dan menggendong Jisoo keluar kamar menuju mobilnya.

"Seungcheol hyung, apa yang terjadi pada Jisoo hyung?" tanya Seungkwan panik melihat Jisoo pingsan dalam gendongan Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol apa yang kau lakukan pada Jisoo?" Kali ini Jeonghan yang bertanya sambil menatap Seungcheol penuh tanya. Ia takut jika mereka tadi bertengkar dan Seungcheol memukul Jisoo sampai pingsan, setidaknya itu yang ada dipikar Jeonghan.

"Aku tidak tahu! Tadi tiba-tiba Jisoo pingsan. Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kalian telpon meneger hyung!"

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jisoo dok?" tanya Seungcheol ketika dokter selesai memeriksa Jisoo.

"Kondisi pasien sedang tidak stabil. Jantungnya lemah jadi ia tidak boleh terlalu kecapekan dan banyak pikiran. Apa kau kakaknya?" tanya dokter tersebut pada Seungcheol.

"Bukan, saya temannya dan keluarganya disini. Orang tuanya berada di luar kota."

"Sebagai temannya tolong jaga kondisi Jisoo. Jangan sampai ia terlalu capek dan tertekan. Sebisa mungkin buat dia bahagia, dengan begitu penyakitnya tidak akan kambuh lagi seperti ini."

"Saya pasti akan menjaganya dok karena dia adalah orang yang sangat berarti."

.

* * *

.

PRETTY U Era

"Jeonghan-ah, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita. Aku mencintai orang lain."

"Aku juga Cheol, aku rasa kita terlalu memaksakan hubungan ini."

.

Seorang pemuda tampan yang entah mengapa lama kelamaan semakin terlihat manis duduk sendirian di bangku taman pada malam hari. Ia terlihat menggigil kedinginan karena dengan bodohnya ia keluar dorm tanpa mengenakan jaket tadi. Tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang pemuda tampan menghampirinya dan menyematkan sebuah jaket pada pemuda tadi.

"Cuacanya sangat dingin, kenapa tidak memakai jaket bodoh?"

"Bukan urusanmu Cheol!" hardik namja yang tak terima disebut bodoh oleh pemuda disebelahnya.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku. Kalau kau jatuh sakit, aku sebagai leader yang repot nanti, Jis."

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Kesal Jisoo. Ia kira Seungcheol tulus memberinya jaket karena perhatian. Bagaimanapun juga mereka kan sahabat, meski Jisoo sangat membenci Seungcheol.

"Jis." Dan hanya dibalas dehaman singkat dari orang yang dipanggil.

"Aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi, menjadi sahabat yang selalu bersama seperti dulu." Pinta Seungcheol sambil menatap Jisoo dari samping. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Jisoo benar-benar sangat cantik bahkan kecantikannya melebihi Jeonghan dan Doyoon. Benarkah pemuda disampingnya ini dulu adalah pihak top dalam hubungannya dengan Jeonghan?

"Sahabat tidak mungkin mengambil pacar sahabatnya Cheol-ah." Jleb. Ucapan Jisoo benar-benar menohok hatinya. Jisoo benar, ia yang bersalah dalam hubungan persahabatan mereka.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Jeonghan, Jis."

"Apa peduliku? Aku sudah tak mencintainya lagi. Ambil saja dia untukmu Cheol."

"Aku tak pernah mencintai Jeonghan, Jis. Saat itu aku dan Jeonghan hanya terbutakan oleh rasa saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Tapi tak ada cinta diantara kami. Karena aku hanya mencintaimu Hong Jisoo." Seketika Jisoo bungkam. Ia kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Seungcheol, ia tidak salah dengar kan? Jadi selama ini Seungcheol mencintainya?

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Jis. Aku hanya ingin kau tak salah paham dan mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya."

"Ak-aku juga mencintaimu Choi Seungcheol." Sontak Seungcheol lebih kaget lagi. Apa ini mimpi? Seungcheol merasa sangat bahagia sekarang. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Kau percaya love at the first sight? Aku mencintaimu sejak awal kita bertemu. Tapi sakit setiap kali melihatmu bersama Doyoon, menceritakan tentang Doyoon padaku. Dan pada saat itu Jeonghan datang dan menawarkan cinta padaku. Perlahan aku berhasil melupakan perasaanku padamu dan jatuh pada Jeonghan. Tapi kini perasaan yang dulu aku lupakan, kini muncul kembali. Aku masih mencintaimu Cheol." Kedua pemuda tadi saling menyalurkan kehangatan lewat ciuman hangat penuh cinta antara keduanya. Ciuman mereka penuh rasa cinta dan kelegaan yang begitu besar.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang melihat mereka dari kejauahan dengan perasaan marah. "Sial, kenapa aku harus kedahuluan olehnya? Seharusnya aku menyadari ini semua semenjak kita berpacaran, bahwa kau juga mencintainya. Tapi lihat saja, Hong Jisoo hanya milih Yeon Jeonghan."

.

* * *

.

VERY NICE Era

"Jisoo-ah, aku masih mencintaimu. Kumohon kembalilah padaku." Pinta seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang kini bahkan terlihat semakin gagah meski dengan rambut panjangnya.

"Maaf Han, aku sudah bersama Seungcheol sekarang."

"Kenapa memilih dia? Dia yang sudah merusak hubungan kita. Aku mohon Jis, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tau aku dulu salah, aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Aku tak bisa Han."

"Aku tau kaupun masih mencintaiku Soo."

.

.

"Choi Seungcheol, ayo bersaing dengan sehat."

"Aku menerima tantanganmu Jeonghan-ah."

.

.

.

.

TBC OR END?

* * *

Hi, aku balik lagi nih. Kali ini aku bawa ff seventeen. Padahal ff sebelum ini banyak yang masih belum selesai. Ini niatnya sih one shot tapi kok kepanjangan ya. Jadi mau dibikin two shot aja, itu juga kalau ada yang mau baca. Sebenernya ini juga ada side story nya. Tapi sekali lagi klo ada yang minat aja. Soalnya takut Cuma jadi sampah di ffn.

So.. Review Please


	2. Chapter 2

I CAN'T BE YOURS

Cast : CheolSoo, JiHan, JeongCheol, JiCheol, All seventeen member

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rated : T

Summary : Maaf karena aku tak akan pernah bisa menjadi milikmu, tapi yakinlah bahwa dia juga bukan milikku jadi kau bisa memilikinya meski kau tak memilikiku. Maafkan keegoisanku tapi aku tak ingin menyakiti kalian, jadi biarkanlah aku yang sakit disini.

.

.

* * *

VERY NICE Era

"Jisoo-ah, aku masih mencintaimu. Kumohon kembalilah padaku." Pinta seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang kini bahkan terlihat semakin gagah meski dengan rambut panjangnya.

"Maaf Han, aku sudah bersama Seungcheol sekarang."

"Kenapa memilih dia? Dia yang sudah merusak hubungan kita. Aku mohon Jis, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tau aku dulu salah, aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Aku tak bisa Han."

"Aku tau kaupun masih mencintaiku Jis."

"Terkadang cinta saja tak cukup dalam suatu hubungan Yoon Jeonghan. Buktinya cinta kita berdua masih dapat terpisahkan." Entah mengapa Jisoo nampak begitu lemah kali ini dihadapan Jeonghan. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap sang lawan bicara.

"Aku tau dulu aku salah Jis. Egoku terlalu besar dulu." Jeonghan terus saja mendesak Jisoo. Jeonghan tak ingin kehilangan Jisoo lagi.

"Aku yang salah Yoon, aku memang mencintaimu tapi aku tak pernah bisa menyempatkan diri untuk selalu disisimu. Aku tak bisa melindungimu Yoon, yang kau butuhkan adalah namja seperti Seungcheol yang bisa melindungimu." Kali ini Jisoo membiarkan Jeonghan menatap matanya agar ia tau seberapa tak pantasnya ia bersanding dengan malaikatnya.

"Aku tak membutuhkan semua itu. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu Jis." Runtuh sudah pertahanan Jeonghan, kali ini ia menangis didepan Jisoo yang pergi meninggalkannya. Bukan.. bukan karena Jisoo tak peduli dengan Jeonghan. Jisoo hanya merasa tak pantas meski hanya menghapus air mata Jeonghan.

.

"Yak Seungcheol hyung! Berhenti menempeli Jisoo hyungku!" Terlihat namja tinggi yang dikenal dengan nama Mingyu sedang marah-marah tak jelas pada seseorang yang ia panggil Seungcheol.

"Dia kan kekasihku dasar hitam berisik!" balas Seungcheol.

"Jeonghan hyung! Seungcheol hyung selingkuh darimu." Adu Mingyu pada pemuda berambut panjang yang tengah sibuk berbicara dengan manager mereka.

"Kau ini mengacalah dulu sebelum mengatai orang Gyu. Kau juga sering berselingkuh dihadapan Wonwoo. Lagipula Jisoo kan memang kekasih Seungcheol." Tidakkah mereka menyadari jika kata-kata Jeonghan terdengar menyakitkan? Bukan menyakitkan karena mengolok-olok Mingyu, tetapi menyakitkan saat Jeonghan menyebutkan kata-kata akhir dengan bergetar.

Mungkin beberapa member, ah bukan tapi dua orang member seventeen menyadari hal tersebut. Jun nampak bingung dengan hubungan Seungcheol Jeonghan Jisoo, ia bingung akan fakta yang menagatakan bahwa Jisoo berpacaran dengan Jeonghan lalu Jeonghan berpacaran dengan Seungcheol, dan kali ini Seungcheol berpacaran dengan Jisoo. Sedangkan Jihoon hanya mampu melihat itu semua sebagai saksi yang sebenarnya ia juga tersakiti.

.

Jisoo dan Jeonghan menatap tak mengerti kearah pd-nim Pledis. Baru saja mereka dipanggil untuk menghadap dan mereka disuruh untuk melakukan hal aneh.

"Kalian harus mau. Bukankah kalian berpacaran? Jangan kalian pikir aku tak tau hal itu. Akhir-akhir ini carat sangat merindukan JiHan moment."

"Maaf sajangnim, tapi.."

"Kami akan melakukan apapun untuk fans kami." Jisoo memotong ucapan Jeonghan yang membuat Jeonghan menatapnya tak percaya.

.

"Babboya! Kenapa kau menyetujuinya? Kalau kau ingat, hubungan kita berakhir karena sajangnim menyuruhku dan Seungcheol untuk melakukan hal seperti ini. Apa kau ingin aku menghancurkan hubunganmu dan Seungcheol?" Bentak Jeonghan.

"Bukankah kau harusnya bahagia? Kau memiliki kesempatan mendekatiku dan merebutku dari Seungcheol?" Jawab Jisoo dingin.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu Hong. Lihat saja, kau akan bertekuk lutut padaku nantinya."

.

.

* * *

SHINING DIAMOND CONCERT

Tibalah sesi yang sangat disukai oleh Carat tetapi sepertinya tidak dengan para personil seventeen yaitu pepero game. Game yang sudah diketahui oleh semua fans kpop yaitu dimana game tersebut mengharuskan pemainnya hampir menyentuh bibir satu sama lain. Sebenarnya permainannya akan sangat menyenangkan jika dimainkan dengan kekasih sendiri, tetapi permainan pepero kali ini tidak.

Lihatlah saat ini Soonyoung yang nampak khawatir dan was-was melihat kekasihnya yang dipasangkan dengan Jihoon. Kekasih kudanya yang terlihat tersenyum bahagia begitu jaraknya dengan Jihoon yang terkikis. Entahlah tapi member lain yakin jika Seokmin tak akan selamat nanti.

"Ingat fanservice Jeonghan."Kata Jisoo mengingatkan. Kali ini giliran JiHan yang melakukan game tersebut. Oke tidak dipungkiri Jun yang ditugaskan sebagai mc mulai merasa tidak enak. Jisoo dan Jeonghan itu mantan kekasih. Apa mereka tidak akan canggung satu sama lain?

Permainan pun dimulai dan betapa terkejutnya Jun saat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa kedua temannya itu sempat berciuman. Terlebih ia melihat wajah puas dan bahagia keduanya. Sekilas Jun menoleh kearah leader mereka, dan sesuai dugaannya Seungcheol terlihat menahan amarahnya.

.

"Choi Seungcheol, kau mencintaiku kan?" Nampak pemuda cantik sedang menatap serius pemuda tampan dihadapannya. Mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua di taman dekat dorm mereka.

"Tentu saja, kau tak perlu menanyakan hal itu."

"Kalau begitu, aku mau kita putus." Seungcheol menatap Jisoo tak percaya. Padahal ia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun seingatnya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Cheol-ah. Tapi kau pasti juga tau jika aku mencintai Jeonghan. Aku tak ingin egois dengan memilikimu padahal hatiku tak bisa kau miliki sepenuhnya."

.

BUAKH

Terlihat seorang pemuda cantik tersungkur dengan luka lebam disudut bibirnya. Ia kaget karena tiba-tiba Seungcheol nama pemuda lain datang menghampirinya dan memberikan pukulan diwajahnya.

"Apa-apaan kau tuan Choi?"

"Kau masih bertanya Yoon? Kau menghancurkan hubungan ku dengan Jisoo!"

"Maaf Choi, sepertinya kau salah bicara. Kau lah yang menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Jisoo!"

"Aku muak melihat wajahmu Yoon! Jauhi Jisoo atau kau akan tau akibatnya."

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu Choi."

"Kita buktikan siapa yang akan mendapatkan Jisoo."

"Choi Seungcheol, ayo bersaing dengan sehat."

"Aku menerima tantanganmu Jeonghan-ah."

.

.

.

END

* * *

Hai-hai.. maaf ceritanya ngengantung. Tapi akhirnya jelas kan keduanya nggak ada yang ngedapetin Jisoo. Tapi mereka pantang menyerah rebutan Jisoo. Entah pada akhirnya pairingnya siapa. Yang jelas itu tergantung pada moment mereka yang selalu berubah-ubah disetiap comeback. Sebenernya mau nambahin moment JiHan yang lain tapi ntar jatuhnya kebanyakan JiHan jadi lebih menjurus ke JiHan. Mungkin akan ada sequelnya kalau ntar ada moment-moment mereka yang bertebaran lagi.

.

Akhir kata.. REVIEW


End file.
